


Acerca de las ardillas y el orgullo

by NoireRigel



Series: He will rule the world (JJStyleWeek) [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Childhood, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, JJStyleWeek, Precious JJ, Smol JJ
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoireRigel/pseuds/NoireRigel
Summary: No había un hombre en el mundo que estuviera más orgulloso de su familia que Alain Leroy. Por eso cada vez que podía quería mostrar al niño frente a los demás, incluso si su Nathalie no estaba tan de acuerdo...





	Acerca de las ardillas y el orgullo

**Author's Note:**

> Tercer aporte a la #JJStyleWeek. La prompt es "July 10th: Childhood".

Desde su nacimiento, Jean-Jacques Leroy se había convertido en el orgullo de su padre. Alain estaba completamente encantado con su hijo y aunque quien más se encargaba de cuidarlo era su madre, Nathalie, al hombre le gustaba que los demás vieran al chico y supieran que esa pequeña persona era alguien que había hecho en conjunto con el amor de su vida. 

 

Y por eso mismo, se encontraba enfrascado en una discusión con la mujer. 

 

–Así que, ¿Planeas salir al parque con él… ? –comentó ella mientras secaba la vajilla.

–Sí, al parque que está aquí cerca, ya te lo dije –dijo él mientras jugaba con su hijo que estaba divertido pasando de un lado a otro de sus piernas, tratando de alcanzar un juguete que el mayor tenía en su mano. 

–¿Quieres salir al parque, a solas, con el niño? –repitió ella con un tono que hizo fruncir el ceño del hombre. 

–¿No me crees capaz de cuidar a mi propio hijo? ¿Eso intentas decir? –preguntó ahora él con tono grave, aunque manteniendo un tono bajo para no incomodar al infante. 

–Todavía no cumple 5 años y sabes que siempre salimos los tres. Esta sería la primera vez que irás solo, ¿Qué crees que estoy diciendo? 

–¡¡Mamá!! –gritó de pronto el pequeño y se abrazó a ella de las piernas mirándola hacia arriba–. ¿No podemos ir al parque con papá? Papá dijo que podíamos encontrar ardillas –el niño puso su mejor expresión de cachorro. 

 

Era difícil resistirse a esos brillantes ojos, más cuando todo ese pequeño rostro le pedía atención. La mujer suspiró pesadamente, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y levantó al niño que entre risas se le abrazó mientras ella le daba un beso en la frente. 

 

–No te separes de él, si vas a conversar con otros no sueltes su mano e intenta que no se haga daño… ¿Está bien? –dijo finalmente ella rindiéndose a la expresión anhelante de su pequeño. 

 

Recibió un beso directo en los labios del padre más orgulloso en el mundo, que tomó al niño y lo arrancó de sus brazos para cargarlo él mismo. 

 

–Verás que volveremos bien, todo será perfecto.

 

Aseguró el patinador y luego de eso recibió otra charla sobre las cosas que debía llevar. Una hora después por fin caminaban hacia el parque y aunque Jean-Jacques quería, como siempre, mirarlo todo y explorarlo a cabalidad, no se soltaba sino que jalaba la mano de su progenitor para mostrarle las cosas interesantes que encontraba en el camino. 

 

Alain lo miraba con adoración cada vez que el chico hacía algo asombroso. Como su primer hijo, todo en ese pequeño era un milagro de la vida y no quería perderse ni un detalle. Para cuando llegaron al parque, él cargando la mochila en la espalda y el niño emocionado a más no poder, ingresaron saludando a algunos cuantos vecinos que también estaban allí para disfrutar de la tarde de primavera. 

 

No es que no pusiera atención a su mujer, es que realmente creyó que ella exageraba un poco, así que cuando se acercó a hablar con unos amigos que acababan de encontrar, les presentó a JJ y luego se quedó charlando con ellos, olvidando mantener el agarre firme en la mano de su pequeño. 

 

Era un niño despierto y aventurero, por eso, apenas notó que no lo sostenían con la misma fuerza, entre pequeñas risas salió corriendo sin que su padre lo notara, en dirección a la zona donde jugaba la mayoría de los niños. Con su mamá casi nunca podía salir a correr solo y ahora sí, por lo que aprovechó. ¡Él también quería divertirse! 

 

Para cuando Alain Leroy sintió la falta de esa pequeña mano, ya habían pasado unos minutos. Se le hizo difícil respirar y las palabras de su esposa le recorrieron la memoria como agujas. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué se suponía que hacía ahora? Era un hombre, uno de familia, necesitaba calmarse. Necesitaba pensar. Rápido se disculpó de los otros hombres y comenzó a buscar.

 

Demasiado niños, demasiadas madres y padre, demasiados gritos, todos se veían iguales y ninguno era su hijo. La desesperación fue un duro golpe para él hasta que un alboroto cerca de un árbol le hizo girar el rostro. Y su sangre se heló en sus venas. 

 

Apenas era visible desde su posición, pero allí estaba, esa ropa roja la reconocería en cualquier lugar. Su JJ, su hijo, estaba arriba de la rama de un árbol mientras un montón de niños lo miraban desde abajo. El hombre no dudó en correr a donde estaba el chico y para su espanto la rama era más alta de lo que podía alcanzar directamente con los brazos. 

 

–JJ… ¡Jean-Jacques! –exclamó preocupado a morir, y el niño alzó una mano para saludarlo, demasiado animado. 

 

Su progenitor sintió que el corazón se le cerraba en el pecho cuando llegó abajo de la rama donde estaba el niño que se reía mientras miraba alrededor. 

 

–¡Papá! ¡¡Encontré una ardilla!! Pero no me quiso saludar, así que la seguí y… –Leroy padre lo miraba atónito, sin entender cómo es que había subido tan alto en primer lugar. 

–Jean-Jacques… JJ… Bebé… Ne-necesito que bajes. Con cuidado. No tengas miedo, ¿Sí? Por favor… JJ, no te sueltes –intentó calmarlo aunque el estresado era él mismo.  

 

El niño que había estado animado hasta ese momento. Notó la preocupación de su papá. La sintió tan fuerte, que creyó que había hecho algo malo. Y para peor, el miedo se fue apoderando de él, haciendo que todo el árbol pareciera temblar. Ya no quería estar ahí, quería bajar, no quería ver a la ardilla, trató de retroceder pero su pantalón se quedó atascado en el brote de una rama y el niño se comenzó a alterar. 

 

–Pa-papá… T-tengo miedo… Papá… –lo llamó comenzando a sentir las lágrimas llegar a sus ojos. 

 

Alain comprendió tarde su propio error. Pero no iba a dejar a su hijo sufriendo allí, así que sin dudarlo trató de subir también el árbol mientras escuchaba los balbuceos del niño. 

 

–JJ, necesito que te quedes quieto… Por favor… Papá irá por ti, no te muevas –pidió pero su acción hizo que el árbol se moviera también. 

 

Bajo la mirada atenta de los otros infantes y de algunos adultos que estaban cerca el niño comenzó a llorar, olvidando sostenerse. 

 

–P-papá… ¡Papá!

 

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo, sus intentos de subir al árbol quedaron reducidos a nada y cuando el infante resbaló por sus propios temblores, su padre estaba bajo él y lo recibió en sus brazos tambaleándose un poco con el peso pero sin soltarlo. 

 

–JJ… Príncipe… ¿Estás bien? Hey, cálmate, ya te tengo… –trató de hablarle el adulto pero el niño al verse en los brazos de él comenzó a llorar todavía con más fuerza y al parecer sin intenciones de detenerse a corto plazo. 

 

Calmarlo era difícil cuando se encontraba así. Leroy lo sabía porque había visto a Nathalie pasar varios minutos tratando de consolar a su niño mientras él miraba de lejos. La parte de ser un apoyo emocional no se le daba del todo bien, pero se esforzaba lo que era posible por su primogénito al que no soltó de sus brazos, aferrándolo contra su pecho que latía violento desde que había notado como ese pequeño cuerpo estaba en peligro. . 

 

No podía volver a la casa con él así, por lo que aunque salieron pronto del parque, el hombre tuvo que buscar un plan B mientras los sollozos del niño continuaban contra su ropa. Intentaba darle palabras de aliento, pero cuando se le ocurrió regañarlo por hacer algo tan peligroso el pequeño estalló en otra ola de llanto y el mayor se sintió desesperado. 

 

Una tienda cercana fue lo único que encontró, allí compró el primer juguete que logró obtener y aunque el chico solo gimoteaba sin mirarlo, Alain se aseguró de sostenerlo con un brazo y con la otra mano mostrarle lo que acababa de conseguir. 

 

–JJ… Mira… Éste… –vió lo que acababa de comprar y frunció un poco el ceño. Era un juguete algo femenino, pero para el caso no importaba, necesitaba distraer al niño de sus temores–. Éste pequeño es el señor Joyeux… A él le gusta que los niños sean felices. ¿Quieres darle una sonrisa? 

 

Jean-Jacques, con la cabeza apoyada en el torso del mayor, giró el rostro para ver al oso de peluche que lo miraba con expresión feliz en su rostro de felpa. Luego de varios segundos, logró sonreír también, limpiándose el rostro toscamente con una de sus manos y extendiendo la otra después para aferrarse al muñeco, para el alivio de su padre que se aseguró de abrazar a su pequeño orgullo para llevarlo de regreso a casa. Ambos necesitaban un descanso ese día. 

 

Al llegar, aunque JJ ya estaba animado y hablaba sin parar de sus aventuras, la mirada de Nathalie le hizo saber al adulto que estaba en problemas. No fue hasta que el niño estuvo acostado en su cama para dormir la siesta, junto a su nuevo mejor amigo, que la mujer se decidió a hablarle mirándolo con absoluta y completa seriedad. 

 

–Alain Leroy, si no me dices en este mismo instante por qué mi hijo estuvo llorando voy a tomar tus patines favoritos y voy a quemarlos en la chimenea. 

 

La amenaza le hizo dar un respingo y luego de bufar una maldición, supo que no tenía forma de librarse de esa charla, ella solía ser una madre protectora, por completo, sobre su pequeño. Y su esposo no se podía quejar, solo acatar. 

 

–Subió a un árbol porque lo dejé solo, un minuto, o menos… Luego comenzó a llorar y no dejaba de llorar hasta que le compré ese peluche –explicó cabizbajo el hombre. 

 

No se sentía en esos minutos con deseos de inventar una historia, solo estaba cansado, demasiado cansado. Y con la vista en el piso no se esperó que los brazos de ella lo apretaran haciéndolo mirarla confundido. 

 

–¿Nathalie? –murmuró extrañado mientras acomodaba una mano en la espalda de ella. 

–Solo te perdono porque lo trajiste a casa, feliz, pero jamás vuelvas a preocuparme así… –fue lo que ella murmuró haciéndole estremecer, por más de una razón.

–Está bien,  _ mon amour. _

 

Un golpe en el torso fue su recompensa por hacer uso de una expresión exclusiva de la intimidad y no le quedó de otra que abrazar todavía más fuerte el cuerpo de la mujer, a la que logró hacer reír mientras se mantenían en esa posición. 

 

Poder compartir esos momentos, era lo que le recordaba que jamás se había arrepentido de dar el gran paso. Jean-Jacques era el niño del que estaba orgulloso y Nathalie era la mujer con quien lo había tenido, su amada familia. Y esa, esa siempre sería lo más importante. 

**Author's Note:**

> Me quedé dormida mientras intentaba revisarlo... Así que re-revisaré después otra vez, disculpen cualquier error de dedo.
> 
> Me llena de fluff esta familia y todo lo referido a ellos, así que no podía dejar pasar este día. 
> 
> Saludos!!!!!!


End file.
